


Thought You Were A Ruler, You're More A Protractor

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Confused Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Foster Siblings, M/M, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Keith just...assumed Lance was straight, but after going to a nightclub with the garrison trio...maybe he wasn't? Keith didn't know and now his hearts beating fast and his hands are clammy and he doesn't know why!
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron)/Other(s)
Kudos: 15





	Thought You Were A Ruler, You're More A Protractor

Keith wasn't sure how the garrison trio had managed to convince Coran, Allura and Shiro to let them go to a nightclub, he was even less sure how they had managed to drag him along but here he was, dropped of by the three "responsible" adults with a jaunty wave and a "have fun!" and a promise to be back in a four vargas. He had only been here a couple of doboshes and he was ready to throw a punch and get out. The other three seemed entirely too comfortable in a scene they should have never been in, considering their ages. But, Lance had shown he had an uncanny ability to get questionable stuff, even amidst space, him and the other two probably had like, twelve fake I.Ds and went to nightclubs weekly back on Earth. Hunk had surprised him, he was downing a third shot of whatever alien equivalent he ordered and didn't seem like he was going to stop. Pidge had made themselves comfortable, talking with a large group of aliens in the corner, not quite wall flowers but not quite the roudy partygoers. Lance fit right in, jumping, dancing, laughing right in the middle, hands everywhere. He looked right at home, care free. Keith hadn't made an attempt to drink anything, his arms were crossed and he was trying to seem as intimidating and scary as possible because the last thing he wanted was some half drunk alien sizing him up in hopes for a fight or a fuck. Just as the spot on the wall where he was leaning was starting to warm up, Hunk, the person Keith would usually consider demure and unobtrusive, started to make his way towards Keith. Yeah, no. Keith tried to make a turn but wasn't quick enough as the slightly tipsy teen grabbed a hold of Keith's jacket, pulling him backwards into a sorta hug.

"Keith," the larger boy whined, the word kinda slurred as he was leaning down, face in Keith's shoulder, Keith didn't respond because he was frozen with an odd, unadulterated fear of affection. 

"Keith, you were looking so, so," Hunk gave a hiccup and ohmygod- is he, is he crying? 

"You looked so lonely!" he choked out, hugging Keirh tighter, bringing a pained gasp from Keith.

"Oh my god! Keith! I'm sorry!" Hunk abruptly released the shorter boy, Hunks big brown eyes were teary and his lip wobbled, "I'm really sorry" he looked down and Keith gave a, probably not helpful, pat on the arm.

"Ah, don't worry about it big guy, just, uh, mind your strength" the very fake laugh Keith gave after made it unbearably awkward, Hunk gave a small smile back, likely out of politeness, before offering Keith a drink.

"Like, alcohol?" Keith asked, Hunk didn't seem very physically effected, the only sign he had drunk anything would've been the slur and the quick changes from one emotion to the next, but Hunk was a big guy and it didn't seem like the first time he'd gone out with the main intention to become an alcoholic. Keith, on the other hand, wasn't a particularly large figure and had never really had any intentions to drink. Sure, he was a rebel but the thought of drinking, purposefully lowering your inhibitions and control had never been appealing, scary, in fact. The garrison trio didn't seem to have such hook ups, their tolerance being high enough Keith suspecting drinking was one of their old regular past times, they seemed to enjoy it. 

"Well, it doesn't taste much like any alcohol I've ever had but it's doing the same thing" Hunk answered with a shrug, he asked for two shots of...something which the bartender brought out fairly quickly. The bartender had a good dozen arms and they were scaled, Hunk placed a couple of coins Coran had given them in the flexing, misshapen hand, before sliding one of the silver shots towards Keith. 

"I like this one best, Pidge too, Lance likes the purple one," Hunk nodded to one of the bartenders hands which was holding a dark, milky looking purple shot, "but I thought that would be too strong to start on" Hunk added.

Keith picked up the small glass, gave a gentle shake of his hand to see the content swirl a little. It was thicker than water or juice, it shared a consistency with soup or a squeezy yogurt in Keith's mind. Hunk was already sipping on his, not really looking at Keith, his chair facing the middle where all the dancing was. Keith, holding his shot, turned to stare into the large amount of people dancing alongside Hunk. In the mix, Lance was an obvious stand out, dancing close to some alien, it looked like some J.R.R Tolkien elf mixed with a butterfly. The alien was masculine, broad shoulders, deep and strong features, his wings were curled up but they were obviously large and bright, he stood about 6'6, towering over the already tall Lance. Lance, somehow finding sparkles in space, had decked out, every time he moved he shimmered obnoxiously, his clothes was airy and off white, his shirt, almost a crop top, fluttered with every jump, his baggy trousers flapping around his ankles when he spun around wildly. The pair were close, the elfen-butterfly hybrid had bent to touch their forehead with Lance's, the pair seemed to be having a conversation if Lance's loud laughter was any indication, dancing exclusively with eachother, eyes bright, the butterfly mans pink eyes looked enamoured with the shorter boy, and the slight puffs on his neck pulsed fast in excitement. 

"Lance is enjoying himself" Hunk said, a smile on his face, he turned his face towards Pidge, she was talking a mile a minute to an entranced audience of about ten or eleven, the group surrounding her getting more and more listeners as they watched. The two boys couldn't hear what she was saying but it was obvious she was ecstatic to be talking about it and the group around her loving every word and idea.

"Pidge too" Hunk grinned brightly. Keith nodded but his eyes were drawn back to Lance. Even if the alien was a female, the visual would have thrown Lance off, right? Did Lance not mind along as they were a girl or, did they not care if they were a girl at all? Was Lance bi? Possibly, Keith had only seen Lance flirt in front of girls but even Keith had to admit, most of the male aliens they had met hadn't been appealing, whether it was physically or in personality. But wouldn't have Lance told the group? If he was bi he had told Hunk and Pidge, it was clear from the total lack of reaction from either of the two. Or maybe Lance just flirted with whoever when he was drunk? Hunk did say-

"Keith? Buddy?" The concerned voice of Hunk stabbed itself into Keith's brain, Hunks lip was wobbling again, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright? You were staring into space! Was it the drink? Are you okay? Are-"

"Hunk, I'm fine, I was just...thinking" Keith answered the dark skinned boy, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. 

Hunk looked Keith in the eye and Keith tried his best to not give away every secret hes ever had ever through the eye contact. After a second the other boy pulled back, seemingly satisfied as well as not being a minute from bursting into tears anymore. 

"Okay. Just take it easy on the drinks, they're light but..." he trailed off and Keith nodded solemnly.

"Alright" he answered simply, not wanting to worry the big guy anymore than he did.


End file.
